


Blue Neighborhood

by ScarletSpectrum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, Homophobic Language, M/M, Oh wait, Suicide Attempt, basically just follows the blue neighborhood trilogy plotline, but most things are the same, i tried to make this really sad, it's not super graphic though, just a bit more in depth, p much everything in the music videos, well actually it's kind of just that there's no volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSpectrum/pseuds/ScarletSpectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Suga have grown up together. They were best friends, but their relationship was always a little different than those of everyone else. </p>
<p>After realizing that they reciprocate each other feelings, they eventually become a couple. They're both the happiest that they've ever been. </p>
<p>However, the peace doesn't last long. Everything starts to fall apart, and it's anyone's guess whether or not they can fix themselves again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wild

**Author's Note:**

> So if you guys don't know, I'm a pretty big fan of Troye Sivan, and I'll readily admit that I teared up over the Blue Neighborhood Trilogy. I wanted to write a Haikyuu version of it, and Daisuga is one of my favorite ships, so this happened. this is an idea I've been wanting to write for quite some time, but I finally started on it a couple weeks ago. 
> 
> enjoy

The first time they met each other, they were five years old.

They were supposed to be unpacking boxes, but Suga's mother had stepped outside to answer her ringing phone half an hour ago and hadn't come back. Suga sat there quietly for a while, before he became restless and couldn't stay still any longer.

He had been wandering around his small yard, looking for something to do, when there was motion on the other side of the fence, catching his attention. Suga turned toward it, and caught another glimpse of something moving through the wooden planks. It seemed like a person, a child, and it occurred to Suga for the first time that he would have new neighbors.

Suga was quick to run out of his own yard and into the sidewalk, peering into his neighbor's yard. He found a boy, probably around his age, sitting sullenly on an overturned bucket.

"Hey," Suga called to him, standing on the edge of the property. The boy looked up, startled, and blinked confusedly at Suga. "Are you my neighbor?" He continued, but the boy didn't respond. "I'm Sugawara Koushi." Suga moved closer to him. The boy stood up.

"Sawamura Daichi." He muttered. Suga blinked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"That's my name. I'm Sawamura Daichi." He responded. Suga grinned at him.

"Great. Are you my new neighbor, Daichi?" Suga sat down on the ground, and Daichi soon followed suit.

"I guess." Daichi traced a pattern in the dirt.

"Why are you outside? Don't you have school?" He asked, changing the subject. It was only a little past noon. Back in Tokyo, Suga would have still been at school.

"School ended early today." Daichi said.

"Where are your parents?" Suga inquired, looking around.

"I dunno." He responded, shrugging his shoulders. Suga frowned.

"Didn't they pick you up?"

"No. I don't think my dad came back last night." Daichi said, not seeming bothered in the least.

"Oh." He said after a beat of silence. "Do you want to come to my house, then?" Daichi looked at him quizzically.

"What?"

"You can't just sit out here forever. Do you want to come and play at my house?" Suga asked again.

"Uh...yeah. Thanks." He said awkwardly, as if he wasn't used to being asked questions of the like. Suga smiled brightly, reaching to grasp his hand.

"Follow me, then." Suga said excitedly, leading him by the hand.

*

He was maybe nine when Suga realized that what he felt for Daichi wasn't what he was supposed to feel for him.

It was one of the rare afternoons where they spent it at Daichi's house instead of Suga's. They had gotten back from school nearly an hour ago, and had attempted to do their homework, but quickly got tired of sitting still. They now sat under a makeshift tent constructed of blankets and sheets, propped up with pillows and draped over the back of the sofa.

Daichi threw a spare pillow at Suga, and it hit him on the head. Daichi laughed, until a cushion caught him in the face. It was Suga's turn to laugh, but he was quickly cut off when a heavy blanket was thrown over his head.

They were just messing around and having fun like usual, when Suga looked into Daichi's warm eyes and something hit him square in the chest. He looked into Daichi's eyes and it was like he'd been run over by a cement truck; all of those flickering feelings that creeped at the edges of his mind converged and his sudden realization overwhelmed him.

He liked Daichi. He _liked_ him.

Suga was stunned silent for a moment before the thoughts flooded his head.

This wasn't what was supposed to happen. He was supposed to go to school and make good grades and graduate and find a nice girl and have a kid and live peacefully, _normally_. That was what his mother expected him to do. That's what _he himself_ expected him to do.

This didn't fit into the plan. Liking his best friend, liking Daichi didn't fit into the plan. It wasn't what he was supposed to do. It wasn't what was expected of him, it wasn't _right_.

The thoughts swarmed his mind. Suga thought he might be sick. Daichi asked him if he was alright, but looking at him only made everything worse.

"I have to go." Suga mumbled, scrambling to get up and out of the blanket fort. Daichi blinked at him, surprised by the sudden change in his demeanor, but he didn't protest. "Sorry I can't help clean up." He said, shoving his shoes on and snatching his coat from the chair it was draped over.

"Bye." Daichi called after him, and Suga tried to throw a smile over his shoulder, but it came out small and halfhearted.

*

After that, his feelings grew and grew until he could no longer convince himself they were _just friends_. When they were together, Daichi was always the center of his attention, and everything else faded into the background. When they were apart, Daichi was _still_ the center of his attention. He was all Suga could think about.

Eventually, it reached the point where he couldn't contain it. He knew that if he couldn't ignore it or hide it or keep it to himself anymore. He had to tell Daichi.

It was sunny and clear, not a single cloud marring the blue expanse of the sky. _The perfect weather for heartbreak_ , Suga thought bitterly, trying to ignore the nervous fluttering of his stomach. They were walking towards Suga's house, planning on spending the afternoon there. Daichi was talking about something, but he was too caught up in going over his plan to listen.

Suga was going to confess to Daichi. He was going to tell him how he felt, and then he was going to deal with the inevitable rejection. Suga had never thought that the day he confessed his feelings to Daichi would come, but he just couldn't bottle them up anymore.

"Hey—hey, Suga?" Daichi asked, waving a hand in front of his face and interrupting his thoughts.

"Uh, what?" He replied, blinking and looking around at the surroundings.

"We're here." Daichi said, gesturing at the front gate of Suga's house.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry." He muttered, fishing his keys out of his bag before fumbling them into the keyhole. "Come on in."

Daichi just smiled amusedly and walked in, standing by the front door, waiting for Suga to unlock that as well. Once they were in, Daichi toed off his shoes and lined them up at the entrance.

"Sorry for the intrusion." He said to Suga, although it was just a formality with no real meaning; they both knew that Daichi spent more time at Suga's house then his own. It was almost as if he lived in Suga's house.

They made their way upstairs, and Suga tried to take a deep breath to settle his nerves. It didn't work. Daichi entered his room and sat on is bed with familiar grace, and instead of taking his usual spot at his desk chair, Suga sat down awkwardly next to him on the bed.

"We...we, um, need to talk about something." He said, wiping his clammy palms on his pants.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" Daichi responded, seeming mildly disconcerted by Suga's anxiety. Suga took another deep breath.

"I think I like you." He started. "I mean, I do like you. And not...not like, as friends. Well, not like just friends." Suga blustered, bringing a hand up to run through his hair. "I've liked you for a long time now, and I wasn't planning on telling you, but I just couldn't stand to pretend I didn't have feelings for you. And I'm sorry if this ruins things between us, but I didn't want to lie anymore." Daichi just stared at him, wide eyed, and Suga's fear of his reaction killed the rest of his words. "I..." Suga tried, but he couldn't manage anything else. He moved to stand up, to walk away from Daichi, but a hand closed around his wrist, and Daichi is moved forward, and before he knows what's even happening, Daichi was kissing him.

Daichi was _kissing_ him.

Suga was shocked stiff for a moment, but it didn't take long for him to respond, pressing his lips to Daichi's. When he finally pulled back, Daichi's eyes were warm and happy, nothing like what he had expected an hour ago.

"So does this mean that you like me too?" Suga asked, smiling.

"Of course." Daichi replied, leaning in again.


	2. Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to put up this chapter, I had to wait for a while to get Word installed on my new computer.  
> Also warning for child abuse, homophobic language, homophobia in general. The child abuse isn't all that graphic, but it's still there, so please stay safe!
> 
> Anyway, all aboard the angst train, because I literally tried to make this as sad as possible.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come over to my place?” Suga asked, biting his lip. He knew that Daichi’s father had recently lost his job, and would most likely be home early.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Daichi replied. He appreciated that his boyfriend was worried, but it wasn’t like he could just avoid his father for the rest of his life. Suga gave him a long, concerned look before nodding and smiling at him.

“Okay.” he agreed, leaning in. The kiss was light, but it was sweet and conveyed more than words possibly could. It made warmth bubble up in his chest, a kind of happiness that made the entire world seem brighter.

Suga smiled at him one last time when he pulled away, and then turned to his own house, taking a moment to undo the latch of the gate and unlock the door before disappearing from sight.

Daichi stared after him, trying to prepare himself to face his father. Hopefully he would be in a good mood.

*

Daichi winced at the ache in his shoulder. There was already a red mark there, and there were tinges of dull purple starting to bloom. His father hadn’t been in a good mood last night.

Suga frowned at him. “I told you that you could come over to my place.” he said.

“I know. I didn’t expect him to be awake.” Daichi replied, nodding. Suga fixed him with another worried look before sighing and taking his hand, not saying anything.

When he looked back up, Suga was smiling again. Daichi could tell that it was forced, but it lifted his spirits nonetheless.

“You don’t need to worry about me.” he said. Suga’s smile turned a little more real.

“You’re my boyfriend. I’ll worry about you as much as I like.” he retorted, squeezing his hand. Suga leaned in to kiss him, just as he did every afternoon. Daichi smiled at him when they broke apart.

“I’ll be fine.” he told him, turning away to enter through the open gate of his house. The door was unlocked.

Daichi was most definitely not prepared for it when he was met with the livid eyes of his father.

His father’s face was bright red, both from anger and the booze that he always seemed to have with him.

“What was that?” his father asked, his voice low. Daichi stared blankly him, but an uneasy feeling was already stirring in his gut.

“Wh-what do you mean?” Daichi replied, trying to sound as calm as possible. It wasn’t working.

“Don’t play games with me, boy.” he snarled. “I saw you with that faggot.”

Panic bloomed in his chest. Their neighborhood was small, and it was unlikely that he and Suga would be seen. At least, that’s what they had thought.

But now his father had seen them. He had seen them, and he was even angrier than Daichi had expected.

“Well? Are you going to answer me, boy? What were you doing with that fag?” his father asked, his voice dangerous. And even though Daichi was more scared of his father now than he had ever been before, he felt an anger of his own start to bubble up.

“Suga’s not a fag. He’s my boyfriend.” The words spilled out before he could stop them.

His father froze for a moment, before the rage was back in his expression, even more heated than before.

“ _Boyfriend_? So you’re one of them now? You’re a fag, too?” his father pressed, gripping his arm tightly and shoving Daichi back into the wall.

“Dad—I—“ Daichi stammered, feeling the ache of his father’s fingers around his arm and the sharp pain that lanced through his neck when his head knocked hard against the wall.

“If I see you two together again, I’ll kill both of you!” His father bellowed at him, his breath reeking of alcohol. Daichi didn’t say anything, just let himself be slammed into the wall again, watching as his father stormed into the living room.

When Daichi managed to pull himself up off of the floor and gather the courage to walk into the living room, he found his father slumped over in his armchair, several crushed cans of beer by his feet and another held loosely by his limp fingers. Daichi removed the can from his father’s grip as gently as he could, sweeping up the trash on the floor without making a sound.

*

“Hey,” Suga greeted him, flashing a grin as he walked out of his house to meet Daichi.

“Hi,” Daichi replied, glancing anxiously at his own house. He knew that his father was still asleep, but he couldn’t help but be nervous.

Suga sidled up close to him, but Daichi edged away from him. Suga frowned.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, peering at Daichi.

“No.” he mumbled, avoiding Suga’s gaze. Daichi started walking away, down the road that would lead out of their neighborhood, and eventually to their school. Suga rushed after him.

They didn’t talk the rest of the way there.

*

Throughout the rest of the day, Daichi continued to avoid Suga, evading conversation with him and being nowhere to be found during lunch, which they had always spent together.

It was after school by the time Suga finally managed to talk to Daichi. Daichi had gone home alone. Suga had waited by the school gates for fifteen minutes before realizing what had happened, and hurrying home. By the time he reached their neighborhood, the afternoon sky had just began to tinge pink.

Suga stood resolutely by the front gate of Daichi’s house. He wasn’t going to leave without getting an explanation for his boyfriend’s sudden odd behavior.

*

Daichi sat quietly on the couch near his father. A sports game blared on the television screen. He glanced towards the window, and almost startled when he saw Suga there, standing just outside of the gate, a determined expression on his face.

When he saw his father’s eyes narrow, Daichi knew he had seen Suga as well. His father scowled, but Daichi scrambled out of his seat before he could say anything.

“I’ll—I’ll take care of it.” he assured his father, swallowing nervously. When Daichi stepped outside, Suga immediately fixed him with a frown. There was a pause, both knowing why they were there, but neither knowing how to start.

“Are you mad at me?” Suga finally asked, stepping close to him.

“No.” Daichi said, subtly sidling away from him.

“What is it, then?” he pressed, desperation tinging his tone. Daichi didn’t say anything, just staring at the ground. Suga lifted his hand and set it on Daichi’s shoulder, trying to draw him closer. He glanced up at Suga, but didn’t hold his gaze.

“Look, you just—you just need to leave, okay?” Daichi muttered after a beat of silence and shrugged his hand off of his shoulder.

Suga stood there, staring at the place where Daichi had been, feeling the confusion and disappointment gather in his stomach, making him sick.

*

It hurt.

It physically pained him to leave Suga like that, knowing that he was confused and hurt.

He wanted to rush back to Suga. He wanted to draw him into his arms and card his fingers through his hair and kiss him senseless.

Daichi had to force his legs to keep moving forward and his eyes not to look back. He knew that if he stopped walking, if he glanced over his shoulder, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from going back. So pushed himself through the door, into the living room, his pain growing a little each step.

It hurt, but he didn’t have a choice.

*

Daichi didn’t wait for Suga the next morning.

*

The next time Suga saw Daichi for more than a couple seconds was three days later. Daichi was walking down the street towards him. They were a few meters away, but the familiar warm smile on Daichi’s face was unmistakable. Suga was about to call out to him, about to demand to talk to him again about what was happening, but he was stopped short when he realized something.

Daichi was walking with someone.

A girl, someone he vaguely recognized, probably from school. They were standing close, their shoulders touching as they chatted quietly. They didn’t even acknowledge him with a look as Suga passed by them.

Daichi was too caught up in their conversation, too wrapped up in the girl to even notice Suga. He glanced back at them, his steps faltering and his stomach dropping in despair as he saw their hands intertwine.

Suga stared down at the ground, moving his feet forward mechanically, his throat feeling tight and a dull burn settling behind his eyes.

*

Suga squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out all of the unpleasant thoughts. He didn’t even know how it happened, but in such a short amount of time, everything seemed to have crumbled around him.

As foolish as it seemed now in hindsight, Suga had started to think about their relationship as something more than just what they had then. He had started to think about it as shared apartments, and morning kisses over breakfast, and quiet evenings spent with each other. He had started to think about it as coffee dates, and movie nights, and grocery shopping together.

He had started to think about it as a _future_.

Suga knew that it was stupid. He knew that it couldn’t happen; it just wasn’t meant to be.

But that hadn’t stopped him from hoping. And now that hope was broken, shattered along with their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed (or if you didn't) please leave me a comment! I love the feedback. I haven't written the third part yet, but I'm planning on starting it soon, so look out for the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this chapter fluffy and happy, bc the next chapter is when all of the angst starts


End file.
